


A Wolf to Hunt Lions

by Merfilly



Series: Predation [1]
Category: Predator 2 (1990)
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in LA, Mike chooses to focus on the Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf to Hunt Lions

Getting to Dutch was hard, but once he had, Mike Harrigan found himself in possession of a little more intel on the Predators. Hearing how one had torn through a Special Forces team made Harrigan's skin crawl, but slotted in with other theories he had been working on as he traveled the world, searching for more signs of their visits. He was almost certain now that the one in South America that Dutch killed had been a veteran like the one that gave him the pistol while the one he fought was probably just learning his skills.

The pistol never left his side in all his travels, as he'd managed to swing a registry of antiquity for it. It was his constant reminder that these things came and went like Earth was their private hunting reserve. King Willie's awareness of the thing had taken him to Jamaica, and from there, he spread out. Apparently the things liked hot regions, and were pretty predictable about arriving when temperatures climbed into unbearable ranges, making tempers flare, and drawing out the violent side in humanity.

That made sense, even if the thought soured his stomach. The heat unleashed the worst in people, and then the 'winners' in the violent events would be marked out by the things, to be hunted through their own territory.

He pieced every bit he could together, backing it up with Garber, despite hating the opportunistic agent. If he wound up buying it on one of these trips, his data needed to be somewhere else. A sealed disk was mailed off each month to Leona, and another to Irene, with orders to try and contact Dutch in the event he failed to contact them for more than three months. Dutch would follow through, one way or another, on helping break these bastards' desire for hunting here.

After studying the pattern of the hunts he could confirm in the current century, he was almost certain he had crossed some line with the thing he fought on that rooftop, the first day it had begun killing. Like Leona had said, the thing had started stalking near to him, cutting him from his herd, and setting things up on as personal a stake as the creature could manage.

Such knowledge sat bitter in his throat and he normally chased it with a shot of tequila for Danny and a beer chaser for Jerry. To think that neither one might have died if he hadn't shot that gang-banger up on the roof of that damn building cut through his soul.

With what he knew, he could organize a resistance. Whether it was playing negotiator in dangerous regions to cool hostilities before the temperatures spiked, or it was in learning how to prepare those who would be hunted for such stealthy tactics, he'd find a way to force those bastards away. He'd never be believed about the alien threat, but he learned to use the interfering reputation of the United States or whatever power was hated more to his advantage.

And if enough of those alien cadavers showed up in his long-range plan of hunting them, then maybe the world would see the danger it was in and help him beat them at their own game. Mike sure as hell hoped so, not wanting to believe he was a solitary wolf among sheep.


End file.
